The fabrication of integrated circuitry forms electronic devices, such as transistors, resistors, and capacitors. Such fabrication typically employs deposition of various materials over a substrate, followed by forming mask patterns thereover. The mask patterns may be used to etch the materials into desired shapes of the electronic devices or components of the electronic devices. One example component is a gate construction of a charge storage transistor. By way of example, such might be used in memory circuitry to provide data storage for electronic systems. One example type of memory is a non-volatile memory known as flash. Flash memory is a type of EEPROM (electrically-erasable programmable read-only memory) that may be erased and reprogrammed in blocks. Many modern personal computers have BIOS stored on a flash memory chip. Flash memory is also commonly used in wireless electronic devices as it enables the manufacturer to support new communication protocols as they become standardized, and provides the ability to remotely upgrade the devices for enhanced features.